I'm Here
by Yaoi-Love w
Summary: Day by day Haru felt someone is watching him but, he didn't tell Makoto and the other. Will they find out what's wrong? Who is watching Haru? Warning!: Yaoi, Makoharu, kind of dark, i guess :/ I'm not good at summary and title hehehe... :)
1. Chapter 1

Haru and Makoto were on their way home, when suddenly a big wind blowing.

"Ouch.." Said Haru softly as he touch his eye

"Haru-chan, are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Ask Makoto panic

"Don't use –chan on my name!" Said Haru annoyed. Makoto smile, he knew behind that word Haru said 'i'm ok' .

"Let me see your eye" Said Makoto softly. Without waiting for the answer, he lift Haru chin then he gently take the dust from Haru's eye.

"Yup! I got it!" Said Makoto cheerfully.

"Hmph.." And with that Haru started to walk again. "EH?! Wait, Haarruuu~!" Whined Makoto as he run to Haru, He didn't notice that Haru's cheeks is kinda flushed.

At night, when Haru was asleep "Creak.." There a strange sound, Haru immediately woke up. There someone that standing in front of him, Haru can only stare at it with wide eyes.. Suddenly the shadow ran away! It took a few second for Haru to understand what was happening, with little energy Haru ran out of the bedroom and checking the whole house. Nothing was gone. WEIRD.

In the morning, Makoto pick up Haru like always. When he come in, he saw Haru sit in front of his grandmother's photo.

"Haru?" Said Makoto confused

"I have prepared breakfast" Haru answer shortly. Makoto then followed Haru to the kitchen to see the breakfast- "MACKEREL?! AGAIN?!" Makoto yelled

"If you don't like it, don't eat." Said Haru annoyed.

"i have to...fight it!" Makoto thought. "Ok, i'm not gonna eat it!" Said Makoto tried to be ignorant, he then peek Haru's expression, and shocked as Haru show his puppy eyes

"Don't cry, Haru! It's just a lie! I'm..anu..etto... I WANT TO EAT YOUR MACKEREL FOREVER! HARU'S MACKEREL IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" Said Makoto panic

On the way to school, as usual Makoto will keep talking about anything while Haru just watched the ocean. Suddenly Haru felt like there someone watching him.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Ask Makoto

"...Nothing" Haru answer shortly, he then started to walk again, Makoto Stare at him with his worry face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Free! Is not mine!

At school, everyone thought that there is nothing wrong with Haru but, Makoto knew that THERE is something wrong with his best friend. Makoto always knew about him after all. When time to break comes, Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Haru ate on the roof top like always. They just talking Random like, about swimming club, Rin, and what to do after school. Everything seems normal. Good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After school as usual, Haru started his usual activity and that were soaking in his bathtub as long as he want to, have a dinner, gave some food for stray cat near his house, then sleep!

"_HARU! HELP!" Haruka stare with horror, Makoto, in the middle of ocean, almost drown, and screaming to him, in the big strom. Haru ran and swim as fast as he could to catch Makoto. When he got him, Haru try to swim back. "Makoto! Makoto! Oi, wake up!" Haru tried to wake Makoto up. No response. Haru touch his hand. Cold. His best friend was gone. Haru can't save him._

"MAKOTO!" Haru yelled as he sit up... a dream...nightmare...this nightmare come, again. It's already been a week after they training camp..after Makoto almost died...well, Makoto and Rei were saved by Haru and Nagisa but, because Makoto almost die made Haru scared as hell! Though he didn't show it on his face but still...and now, he kept have this nightmare about he can't saved Makoto's life...

"CRASH!" There was a soud of something fall. It's clear in Haru's ear. Haru walk as slowly as he could out of his bedroom, he checking the whole house, again, nothing was gone but, his photo with Makoto when they were kid fall "...weird... Why the thief didn't take anything at all?" Haru murmured. Then he decided to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Free! Is not mine! :(**

Then next morning, Makoto pick Haru up, he search him in bathroom but, he's not there, he's not in the kichen either...Makoto start to panic...

"Haru?!" Makoto called Haru with worry

"Ngg..." There was mumbled sound. Makoto quickly ran toward the sound. It's from Haru's bedroom.. Makoto open the door and half yelled. "Haru!"

He saw Haru still slept. Safe and sound. Makoto felt relief wash him all over.

"Haru" Makoto wishper, tried to wake Haru up.

"Mmn...Makoto?..." Haru finally opened his eyes.

After they had breakfast, they go to school. Makoto started to worry with Haru... well, he is ALWAYS worry about haru but this was different...

"Haru-chan-" Haru cut Makoto off "don't use –chan on my name" But Makoto ignored it

"What's wrong?" Ask Makoto

Haru gave a long pause before answered "...nothing..."

"Don't lied, i know you for a long time, and i know when haru lie or not" Said Makoto, try to pressed the topic. Haru looked into Makoto eyes, Makoto starled and Haru continue his walk. Makoto still silent, because Haru just speak to him from his eyes-

"_Don't worry"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During school, Haru and Makoto just stay quiet, suddenly Makoto chuckle.

"Makoto?" Ask Haru

"ah no, i'm just...glad" Makoto smiled when he saw confused in Haru's eyes.

"This morning, you looked sad but, you look normal now~! I'm glad" Explained Makoto as he show the best smile that it's too bright.

This day everything seems normal, suddenly Haru remember his dream when some childern played on the beach... one of them act like he was drown and the other just laughing. he involuntarily stopped.. he didn't realize that Makoto called for him, try to revive him, he also didn;t realize that there is a car that run toward him.

"RU!...KA!...HAR!.." Haru heard a fuzzy sound

"HARUKA!" finally Haru heard Makoto voice out and lound that cut off his mind.

The time Haru snap out from his thought the same time as Makoto embraced plus encouraging him, Makoto fell first.

"HARU! What do you think you're doing?! You can di-!" Makoto stoped his yelling when he look at Haru as he squeez Makoto's uniform.

"_thump, thump,thump"_

The sound of Makoto's heartbeat made haru realize...Makoto is alive, he's here...hugging him..and just saved his life...Haru squeez Makoto's uniform stronger.

"I'm sorry, Haru" Said Makoto slowly. "I'm sorry.. i must have make you worried..scared"

Makoto gently lift Haru's face so, he can look into his eyes

"But you have to remember, i'm here, in front of you! I'm alive because you saved me, thank you. So, please don't worry..don't be afraid...i just want you to be happy.."

Haru paused then, he stand up and started to walk again.

"Makoto" Said Haru

Makoto who understand the meaning of Haru word, reply with his gentle smile

"un, i'll always stand by your side"

* * *

"_Don't go anywhere."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Free! Is not mine! :(**

At night, Haru felt that today will be fine until, he heard the door open. Haru paused.

"...Makoto?" Haru tried to call his childhood friend.

He glanced the whole room while secretly hoping Makoto was there. He waiting and looking for someone. Nothing. Haru then checked the door. It closed. Haru then tried to forget it and go to sleep.

That dream came again. Makoto asking for help to him. Haru touched his hand. Cold. There was no a heart beat from Makoto.

"MAKOTO!" Haru shouted again as he sit up, he still panting until –

"_CRASH!"_ Again. the sound of falling objects. But, this time was louder. Haru tried to run out of his bedroom as fast as he could, his eyes went wide at what he see. all items related to Makoto destroyed.

Photo, Makoto's clothes, the glass that Makoto used to drink... all of it were destroyed.

"Ma...Makoto...?..." Haru voice was too low due of shock.

"BAM!" Sound the door ...looks like someone open it or closed it with forced... Without second thought Haru run to the door. What he saw at the door was really suprising and hard to believe.

"...no way..."

It was the only word Haru could say.


End file.
